Episode 4798 (4 February 2014)
Bianca tries to call David but he’s not picking up. Sure he’s not coming back, Carol plans to get a cab to the hospital, rejecting Max’s offer of a lift. Bianca confides in Max that she heard Carol crying last night. Max finds David asleep in the car lot office. David’s surprised when Max is semi sympathetic. Bianca quizzes Carol about the genetic test she’s having that day. During breakfast, Tiffany and Liam are awkward and Carol barely eats. Tiffany tells the family she has to look after a plant until Easter for school. Carol can tell something’s up with Tiffany and despite the family’s best efforts it comes out that the kids know about Carol’s illness and are worried. Carol promises them she’ll be alright. Max buys David a shirt from the market. He accuses David of wanting to jump ship. David insists Carol pushed him away and Max tells him to push back – the shirt’s for the hospital. Carol’s surprised when David turns up but doesn’t appreciate his grand gesture ‘your chariot awaits’– why doesn’t he just do the small stuff? She takes a taxi to the hospital. David’s unimpressed when Linda calls him a ‘plucky hero’. Nikki sympathises, it’s not his fault Carol didn’t see that his proposal was romantic. At the hospital Carol’s told she should get the results of the test in four weeks. Carol panics and has to leave the room before the test, overwhelmed by the thought of what the results might mean for her children and grandchildren. Outside, Carol spots Liam hiding around the corner. He confesses that he found Carol’s referral letter and came because David didn’t. Liam reminds Carol of what she did for him when he was in hospital and having nightmares afterwards. Liam holds Carol’s hand as she has her blood test. Back home David’s cooking, trying to do the small stuff, but loses his temper when Bianca insists Carol doesn’t like prawns. Bianca tells him off – they don’t need him when he’s being like this. Later, David’s alone when Nikki turns up wearing her uniform – she thought he might have an air hostess fantasy. David can’t resist and the pair kiss passionately. A bleary eyed Masood opens the door to Fatboy and informs him Tamwar’s not there. Fatboy’s concerned, noticing Masood’s wound. Tamwar’s stayed on the Carter’s sofa. He claims his cut lip was kids, but they’re not fooled. Nancy’s grateful when Mick makes Tamwar stay for breakfast. Tamwar’s nervous of Lady Di. Mick embarrasses Nancy, suggesting she has her eye on Tamwar. Nancy accompanies Tamwar home so he can get his suit for his meeting with Aleks. Masood’s relieved to see Tamwar but Tamwar ignores him. Nancy’s hostile to Masood. Masood and Tamwar are both dressed smartly, Tamwar notes they’re both getting fired that day. Masood bursts into Tamwar’s meeting with Aleks and admits he stole the money. He’s relieved when Aleks agrees to take the money from Tamwar’s pay and say no more about it. Masood skips his work hearing. Tearful, he tells Tamwar he’s not a violent man and loves him before swearing never to touch another drop of alcohol. Realising Masood hit Tamwar, Fatboy tells Tamwar that Masood stole his Uni fund and gambled it all. Masood accuses Fatboy of destroying his family. Fatboy hits back – Masood did that all by himself. Masood heads to the Vic and starts drinking. Tamwar arrives and presents Masood with a suitcase - he’s throwing Masood out. Masood turns on his son, claiming he’s paid for everything Tamwar’s ever had – the uni fund was his money to take. Terry’s not impressed with the sanitary towel advert emblazoned on his cab. Nikki’s hung over and claims to Terry she can’t remember anything about the night before. Nikki makes Rosie skip school so they can go shopping. Rosie’s glum, she likes school, and asks if this means Nikki’s flying off again. Nikki buys Rosie heels and is hurt when Terry explains Rosie doesn’t like that kind of thing, she’s not like Nikki. Linda asks Johnny to invite Whitney to dinner and shops for aphrodisiacs in the Minute Mart. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes